


Rescue an equine

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cowboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Guy Being Penetrated? On top for the Kink/Cliché challenge on svmadelyn 's LJ.<br/>Yes, I quoted that song. Not a song fic! You can blame nebula99 , she liked the idea of the cowboy theme…and well. Any excuse is better than none. *g*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rescue an equine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Guy Being Penetrated? On top for the Kink/Cliché challenge on svmadelyn 's LJ.  
> Yes, I quoted that song. Not a song fic! You can blame nebula99 , she liked the idea of the cowboy theme…and well. Any excuse is better than none. *g*

Aaron Hotchner adjusted the string under the straw cowboy hat his son, Jack, was wearing. "There, that should do it." He stood up and looked at Jack; they'd found him a cowboy outfit at a costume shop. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, a brown vest with a sheriff's star on it, cowboy boots and the hat. He had a toy gun in a holster at his side. "You definitely look like a cowboy," Hotch said, smiling at his son.

Hotch was dressed in black—black denim shirt, black jeans and boots, topped off with a black cowboy hat. He picked up a couple toy guns at the costume shop and they were sitting in the holster that was slung low over his hips.

Jack reached up and touched one of the guns. "Your guns, Daddy?"

"No, Jack, Daddy can't wear his real guns to a Halloween party—it might upset some of the people there."

Jack nodded. "Okay. When are we gonna go?"

"As soon as Spencer is finished getting ready," Hotch answered. He laughed as Jack ran down the hallway, knocking on the door of the bedroom Hotch and Reid shared.

"Spencer, hurry up! I wanna go!"

Reid opened the door and looked at Jack. "Keep your pants on, kiddo. I'm ready."

Hotch heard Jack giggling and moved so he could see why. He chuckled at the sight of his lover. Reid was a barkeep; he had on a long apron with jeans and a striped dress shirt. However, he'd added a large bushy moustache and matching eyebrows.

Reid leaned down and picked Jack up. "Hey, don't pull on the moustache—I don't want it to fall off," Reid said, moving his head back. He walked down the hallway and when he was next to Hotch, Reid set Jack down and leaned in to kiss Hotch.

Hotch kissed him back, but the moustache felt odd. "Spence? Don't ever grow a moustache like that. I don't think I'd be able to kiss you anymore."

"Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about that. It feels too weird." He looked at Hotch appreciatively. "You, however, rock the cowboy look. You should dress like that more often," he said, leering at his lover.

Hotch shook his head, still smiling. "C'mon, we'd better head out before Jack leaves without us. Even if he is only four."

"And can't reach the door knob—of course, he's smart like his Dad, so I'm sure he'd figure it out," Reid said with a laugh.

The three of them put their coats on and left. The party was being held at the nearby community centre—most of the parents in the area didn't like the idea of their kids going door to door—they felt this was a safer option. Hotch was inclined to agree with that, even if he knew that evil often masqueraded behind familiarity. He tried not to worry about it too much…he wanted Jack to have fun.

Walking into the community centre, Hotch was impressed. The decorations were well done and there were drinks and food set up on a long table against the back wall. There was a ghost handing out treat bags to the children. Jack took his with a quick "Thank you" to the ghost before sitting in the nearest chair and opening the bag.

Reid knelt in front of him, while Hotch sat down next to Jack. "What did you get?" Reid asked, almost as excited as Jack was.

Jack pulled out a toy car and a book, handing them to his father to hold. "Cool! Look at all the candy, Spencer!"

Peering inside the bag, Reid smiled. "You sure did get some nice stuff—you gonna share it?"

"Okay. But don't take too much, okay?"

"I won't," Reid said, reaching in and taking one mini chocolate bar.

Jack turned to his father. "Do you want something, Daddy?"

Hotch looked in the bag. "Sure, thanks Jack," he said, reaching in and taking a candy. "Let's put this back in the bag, so you don't lose it." He put the toy and book back into the bag. "Do you want me to hold onto this for you?"

Jack nodded and then looked at the food table. "Can we go get something to eat, I'm hungry!"

Hotch laughed and stood up, holding out his hand for Jack. "Sure thing."

Jack grabbed his hand and then reached out to Spencer with his other hand. "You come with us." Reid took Jack's hand and the three of them made their way over to the food.

The party was soon in full swing; Hotch figured there were around forty kids there, along with their parents. There were lots of games with prizes and Jack managed to win a couple rounds of musical chairs, getting a colouring book and stuffed dog as his prizes.

A half hour later and Hotch was sitting next to Reid who had Jack on his lap as they watched It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, which was the last treat of the evening for the kids.

Hotch gazed at Jack who was totally enthralled with the show—Hotch smiled; he remembered watching the Charlie Brown special when he was a kid and it was nice to share it with his son. He raised his eyes and looked at Reid, who was watching the show as intently as Jack.

Hotch slid his arm around Reid's shoulders and smiled when Reid turned to look at him. Their eyes met and Reid smiled sweetly before turning back to the movie. Hotch thought, once again, of how lucky he was to have become involved with Reid; he loved him more than anyone else he'd been with, even Haley. They'd been together for a little over a year now and Hotch didn't regret it.

He was also happy at how well Reid and Jack got along. His son had taken to Reid right away, although Reid had been awkward with Jack at first. But a shared love of comic books and cartoons as well as Reid's ability to do magic tricks (and Jack's love of them ) had made them fast friends.

Hotch stood when the movie ended and scanned the room. Haley was supposed to be picking Jack up. Hotch waved when he saw her standing just inside the doors. "Haley's here," he said to Reid, who was now standing and holding Jack.

"Hey, Jack, who's that over there?" Reid asked, nodding toward the doors.

"Mommy!" Jack shouted. He wriggled and Reid put him down. Jack sped across the room to his mother, with Hotch and Reid following at a slightly slower pace.

Haley leaned down and hugged Jack as he came up to her. She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, how're you? Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, it was SO much fun, Mommy. Look at all the stuff I got. I even wonned a couple musical chairs!" Jack said, pulling out his prizes from his bag.

Haley smiled, admiring Jack's treasures. "That's great, honey." Standing up she nodded at Hotch and Reid. "Everything go okay?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, we had a pretty good weekend," Hotch said, ruffling Jack's hair. "I'll grab his stuff from the coat check and put in the car for you."

"Thanks, Aaron."

After walking Jack and Haley out to her car and saying good bye to both of them, Hotch and Reid headed home. By the time they walked into their apartment, Reid had pulled off the fake moustache and eyebrows, putting them in the apron's pocket. Hotch locked the door and turned around, only to find himself pushed up against the door. "Reid, what—"

His question was cut off by Reid's mouth capturing his own for a hard, hot kiss. When his hat started to tip off his head, Hotch grabbed it and took it off; Reid pulled back and shook his head. "No, leave it on."

"Spencer?" Hotch put the hat back on.

Reid shrugged. "I like it on you. I've wanted to do this all night, you look so hot."

"I didn't know you had a cowboy fetish," Hotch said, chuckling.

"Neither did I." Reid grabbed Hotch by the shoulders and pulled him away from the door. He kissed him, again, tongue tracing Hotch's lips before sliding into his mouth.

Hotch tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Reid, his hands seeking the ties of the apron—one at Reid's waist, the other at his neck—and Hotch undid them, letting it fall to the floor. He gasped as Reid started kissing and sucking on his neck, his nimble fingers undoing the buttons of Hotch's shirt.

"Bedroom," Hotch whispered and urged Reid to move. They made their way through the apartment in an awkward dance of kissing, caressing and attempted disrobing. Bared skin was kissed, sucked, tasted and nipped as they managed to get shirts off and pants undone.

As they walked past the couch, Hotch almost tripped with his jeans and boxers at his knees. He pulled back from Reid. "Spence, wait, let me get my pants—"

Before he could finish speaking, Reid pushed him onto the couch and Hotch ended up sprawled on the couch: shirtless, pants around his knees and boots still on. He watched Reid finish undressing.

"I'll be right back, we need lube," Reid said, rushing down the hallway to their bedroom.

Hotch closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the couch. He reached down and started slowly stroking his cock while waiting for Reid to return.

"Aaron, I didn't say you could do that!" Reid said, throwing the lube on the couch beside Hotch.

Opening his eyes, Hotch smirked. "You didn't say I couldn't."

Reid shook his head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." He paused for a moment before straddling Hotch. "Wait, I do know what I'm gonna do with you," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss Hotch.

"Mmm, what's that?" Hotch asked, sliding his hands around to cup Reid's ass, pulling him closer and making their cocks slide together.

Reid kissed along Hotch's jaw, up to his ear. He nipped the lobe before saying, "I'm gonna ride you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Reid said. He picked up the lube.

Hotch moved his hand so Reid could squeeze some lube on his fingers. He reached around and slid a finger into Reid's hole, finger fucking him. Hotch groaned when Reid stroked his cock, spreading lube on it. Now using two fingers on his lover, Hotch stretched him and hooking his fingers, dragged them over Reid's prostate.

Reid's hips jerked and he moaned. "Enough." Rising up on his knees, Reid leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against Hotch's mouth. As he moved back, he looked at his lover and grinned. "You know, there's a song about this."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm. Save a horse, ride a cowboy," Reid chuckled as he lowered himself onto Hotch's cock in one motion, taking his whole length inside him.

Hotch's laugh turned into a deep groan as he was surrounded by his lover's tight heat. His head tilted back and he almost lost the hat, but Reid grabbed it in time. Hotch slid his hands up Reid's thighs and grabbed his hips. "Fuck, Spencer, please?" Hotch begged, pushing his hips up to try and get his lover to move.

"Patience," Reid said. He slid his hands over Hotch's chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples. Bracing his hands on Hotch's shoulders, Reid slowly started fucking himself on Hotch's cock, groaning; it felt so good, it always did with Hotch.

Reid gasped when Hotch started stroking his cock, matching the rhythm that Reid was fucking him with. Reid's head fell back and he moaned, moving even faster on Hotch's cock and he gripped Hotch's shoulders, bruising the skin.

Hotch's hand on his hip tightened in response; he was close and could tell that Reid was on the edge, too. "Come for me, love, come for me," Hotch said, stroking Reid's cock faster and harder, the way he liked it.

Reid gasped and shouted out Hotch's name as he pushed down on Hotch's cock and came, hips jerking, shooting over Hotch's hand, belly and chest.

Watching Reid come sent Hotch into his own orgasm and his body arched for a moment and then he was thrusting hard coming inside his lover. Reid collapsed on top of him and Hotch wrapped his arms around him, caressing his back. They shared short, sweet kisses as they recovered.

"Love you," Hotch murmured.

Reid looked at him, sated and sleepy. "Mmm, love you, too."

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Hotch realised Reid was starting to fall asleep. "C'mon, Spencer, let's go to bed. I'm too old to be sleeping on the couch like this."

Reid chuckled. "Bed sounds good." He stood up and stretched while Hotch took the hat off, kicked off his boots and pushed his pants off.

Hotch took the hand Reid offered him and stood before wrapping an arm around Reid's shoulder and walking with him to their bedroom.


End file.
